The Truth is Out There and It Hurts
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: What happens when Finn announces to the glee club about him and Santana? Does he lose the one girl he is destined to be with? What happens when other events occur?
1. The Truth Is Out There And It Hurts

**DISCLAIMER: Glee was created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. It airs on the Fox network**

* * *

Finn and Rachel were standing at the front of the room. The rest of the glee club was dead silent, including Mr Schuester.

Rachel **(and everyone else**) could not believe what Finn just said!

"How could you do this to me Finn?"

"I'm sorry, Rachel. Believe me, I am so sorry"

"How can I believe you Finn? You promised me, **NO** more lies and then you go and lie to my face."

"Look, Rachel, I never meant to hurt you."

"Really…Is that why you go and sleep with Santana."

"Look…you were dating Jesse , and I was jealous okay."

"Oh my God….here we go again. If you were really Jealous, you would have done something to try and win me back…but no – you just continued on with your life as if I was still the same…nobody I was a year and a half ago."

"Rach…Believe me, I tried but was always getting in the way."

"Even so….you didn't even try to win me back after he egged me."

"I didn't know how Rachel. What was I supposed to do – go and beat him up."

"Well…that would be one option."

"If it helps…Me and Puck slashed Vocal Adrenalines Tires"

"Yeah…Didn't help…Finn…You've hurt me twice already…But I guess three times the charm."

Rachel turned to walk out of the choir room when Finn said something that made her stop

"What I said to you – at Regionals…I meant and still mean every word."

The glee club was whispering to each other wondering, what Finn had said. Kurt was staring at Finn – as was the rest of the glee club but Mostly Mr Schuester was in shock just from hearing the conversation they were having

"Okay…If you mean every word…say it to me again…in front of the glee club..."

"Rachel…I…"

"So you didn't mean it…."

She was heading for the door when Finn said it.

"I Love You"

The Whole Glee Club Gasped. Rachel stopped and Turned to look at Finn

"OMG…did I hear what I think I heard…" Said Mercedes

"I think so…" Said Kurt

"Look Rachel, I promise…I will never hurt you like that again… I just…was so Angry…I regretted every minute of it..."

"I…I…I…"

"I felt nothing."

"What…what do you mean by that?"

"When I slept with Santana…If felt nothing…No happiness…Nothing…"

"Really…but you still carried on"

"Yes…but Rach…You have to believe me…I made a huge mistake. At the time…I thought it would be best…because it would take my mind of you and but all the time…I was thinking of you."

"I don't…I…uh"

"Rach…Please listen to me…"

"You have…two minutes to explain everything to me…or I walk for good."

Rachel had her arms crossed but was still standing by the door

"Okay…Starting from day 1….When I first met you… I thought you were a bit crazy and slightly strange but then I heard you sing. It touched something in me. You're amazing. You're the most amazing person I have ever met. Then when we were in the auditorium and we kissed. I felt something. Something that I had never felt before. Then I found out about Quinn and the baby…I just felt like I wanted to drop of the face of the earth and then I thought of you. You were one of the only people who made me feel like I was worth something. Then comes along and you start dating him. That's when I realised I let the best thing in my life go. Then you go and sleep with Jesse and I feel completely betrayed. So then I sleep with Santana to take my mind off of you and Jesse, but all the time I was thinking of you. I wanted it to be you…instead of Santana. Then Jesse egged you – I wanted to go and beat him to a pulp. Then came Regionals. When I said I Loved You, before we performed I meant it and I still mean every single word. Then when we were singing faithfully and I thought of those 4 words in the song and I knew that I should say them to you…so I'm going to now…I'm Forever Yours…Faithfully…Rachel. You're the most beautiful, Kind, sweet, caring, funny, talented person I know. I may of given my Virginity to Santana but I never gave her any of my heart or love. That has always and will always be yours. Nothing can change that…and I am begging you to forgive me. I want to be with you…without you… I have nothing. I don't care what anyone says. I don't care if I get slushied every day. I want to be yours Rach. I want you to be mine…and I promise…I will never make a mistake like that again. I promise I will never let you go. I promise there will be no more lies…You're My Girl and you will always be My Girl…..Please Rachel….answer me…."

Rachel was staring in shock. The glee club was stunned at what they heard. The whole glee club was looking at both of them. Rachel looked at the glee club before moving closer to Finn

"I…uh…I…You…I…wh…" Rachel continued to stutter until she found the words to speak.

"Did you mean every word you just said…and don't lie to me"

"I mean every word."

Rachel grabbed Finn's arm and guided him outside the door. The rest of the glee club followed and peeked their heads round the door frame to see what was going on.

"So you really meant it."

"Of course I did Rachel. I Love You."

"Say it to me again!"

"I Love You"

"And you promise…no more lies."

"No more lies. I promise. Do you forgive me?"

"Well…you have justified why…but I think there is only one way to see if I truly forgive you."

Rachel's hands moved onto his shoulders as she tiptoed up to his level. Their lips locked together. Finn's arms wrapped around her waist, giving her some support. Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's neck.

There were some "aww's" and "ewes" coming from the glee club but Finn and Rachel didn't seem to care.

They slowly pulled apart and Rachel put her arms by her side. Finn took his hands off her waist. Their eyes met and they both smiled

"I forgive you" Rachel said as she hugged Finn. She buried her head in his chest and he whispered in her ear

"I'm sorry Rach."

"I know"

She released the hug and they held hands. Finn put his arm around her waist before leading her back into the choir room.

The rest of the glee club was chattering amongst themselves until they saw Rachel and Finn come in.

"Ewe…I liked it better when you were arguing…that way I didn't have to see all of you…Gross out…Boyfriend, Girlfriend stuff."

"Well at least everything is out in the open…" Said Tina.

Finn saw that Rachel looked down at the floor.

"What is it Rach." Asked Finn as he stroked her hair.

She looked at Finn and could see he was worried.

"I didn't tell you the whole thing. I left something out because I thought it would be better that way."

"What did you leave out?"

"I didn't."

"You didn't what"

"I didn't sleep with him okay."

"You didn't…but then why did you tell me you did?"

"I was mad at you…I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't want to be a loser…Almost every girl in this school has lost her virginity…except from Tina…Mercedes and Me. I didn't want to be another one of those girls that gets called names because of it."

"So you lied to stop yourself from getting hurt."

"Yes…I'm sorry…I should of told you before…but then you told me about Santana and then we agreed no more lies…and it was eating me from the inside."

"Rach…I just have to ask…why you didn't…go through with it."

"I…guess…I Loved him…but wasn't In Love with him."

"So…who were you in Love with….cuz if its Puck…I might as well go and beat him up now"

"You. I was thinking of you…the whole time. I knew you were going on a date with Santana and I wished I was in her place."

Tears fell from Rachel's eyes as Mercedes and Quinn ran up and hugged her. Finn walked closer and bent down to look her in the eyes.

"Rach…It doesn't matter now. It's the past. We both told each other the truth and that's all that matters."

Rachel nodded and looked up at Finn. She smiled.

"Okay everyone. That's it for today. See you tomorrow. Finn and Rachel. I need to speak to you for a minute."

Everyone cleared the room and Finn and Rachel went over to Mr Schuester.

"I'm sorry I brought it up. I should have never asked what was wrong. It was a mistake and it won't happen again"

"Mr Schue. You did nothing wrong. All you did was help us tell the truth. It's better that way. You saw what happened between me and Quinn six months ago. I didn't want that to happen to the girl I love. Rachel's too special and it would kill me if that happened."

Both Rachel and Mr Schuester smiled. Rachel and Finn were both happy now that everything was out in the open. They walked out hand in hand as Mr Schuester grabbed his briefcase from the top of the piano. He turned out the lights and whispered something to himself as he shut the door.

"That's how it's supposed to be."

And he headed off Home.


	2. The Unexpected Visitor

They walked down the corridor hand in hand. They were so happy that everything was out in the open. They reached the choir room and saw that everyone else was there before them.

"Finn, Rachel, nice of you to turn up. Just take a seat"

"Sorry, we're late Mr Schue. Finn's car broke down."

"No worries, it happens."

Rachel and Finn smiled at Mr Schuester.

"Okay, so after the little Dilemma yesterday, I thought we could do something a little different for Nationals."

"Like what Mr Schue."

"Well, Mercedes, I was thinking that instead of me picking the songs…you pick them."

"awesome." Said Mercedes, not knowing what else to say

"I am going to pair you up and you have to come up with 2 different songs per pair. Then next Friday you will perform them to the rest of us. We will then vote on which songs we like and we perform them at regionals."

"Mr Schue. What if we don't like any of the songs?"

"Well…We could do mash-ups of the songs we do like. But we are going to try this way first."

"It still won't be as good as what we have come up with" said a Figure standing in the doorway.

The glee club stared at the figure. They knew that voice a little to well.

"What the Hell are you doing here" Said Rachel in an angry tone

"Why Rachel, I don't even get a nice hello but instead a snarky comment."

"You don't deserve a Hello after what you did to me."

"Oh come on Rach, it wasn't that bad."

"First of all, It was that bad and secondly don't ever call me Rach. There is only one boy in the whole world that is allowed to call me that and I think you know Damn well who that is."

"Oh…are you talking about Mr. Dimwit over here."

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HIM?"** screamed Rachel.

"A Dimwit. That's right – it's what he is."

"Don't talk to my Boyfriend like that."

"Oh…is he your boyfriend now…the last thing I remember you told me about him is how mad you were at him because he broke your heart."

"He loves me and I love him. I always have done and I always will do."

"Is that so…is that why you wanted to sleep with me."

"**NO! I NEVER WANTED TO SLEEP WITH YOU!"**

"really…cuz I remember you saying you did."

"That's a lie.." Rachel turned to look at Finn "I swear Finn. I never wanted to"

"Rach, relax…I understand" said Finn sweetly.

The glee club were staring at the other guy standing before them all with disgusted looks on their faces. Their expressions then went from disgusted to horrified as the guy said the next words

"Whatever bitch!"

"Don't call my Girlfriend a Bitch!" said Finn angrily. He stood up from his chair and made his way to Rachel. The stood side by side and they interlocked hands.

The guy rolled his eyes. Rachel had seen that look many times and not just with him.

"Why not, that's what she is. She just won't accept it."

"Listen here . Rachel is my girlfriend and I won't let you hurt her any more than you already have. I Love Rachel and believe me when I say that I am never going to let her go. You will never have her. You will never care for her like I do. I love Rachel with all my heart. I will do anything to protect her from Jerks like you. I would sing in front of the whole world to make sure Rachel is happy and Happiness is one thing you cannot give her. Not after everything you put her through."

"Wow…That was just pathetic making up all those lies about caring for Rachel."

"It's not a lie, Jesse." Said Mercedes standing up, from the other corner of the room

"We all know how much Finn cares for Rachel. He would do anything for her no matter what. He would take a bullet for her, without a doubt." said Kurt joining Mercedes.

"You can ask anyone in this room including Mr Schuester. We all see how he looks a Rachel and how Rachel looks at Finn." said Quinn joining her two best friends.

"Well if you believe he would do anything for her, how about another sing-off. Next Friday, in the school parking lot at seven. If I win, you have to leave Rachel alone for good – because you're nothing but a scum bag. Rachel gets to be mine – for good and she is never allowed to talk to you ever again."

"And if I win…" asked Finn as Rachel tightened her grip on his hand. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer.

"I will leave Rachel and the rest of your team alone for good. I will never bother you again. Me and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline will not turn up to perform at Nationals."

Rachel could see Finn getting worried.

"Finn…please doesn't do this. I don't want you to lose." Said Rachel looking him in the eyes.

"Rachel please…"

"So… Is it a sing-off?"

"Definitely" replied Finn. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. By the time he had opened them, Jesse was gone and the whole glee club was staring at him.

"I am so screwed."

"No you're not." Said Mercedes.

"What do you mean – you heard what Jesse said if I lose, he gets to have the girl I Love. I can't let this happen."

"Neither can we – which is why we're going to perform with you."

"Really!"

"Of course!" said the glee club simultaneously

"We're a family and we stick together. We all saw what happened to Rachel the last time she was with that Jerk. We can't let that happen again. Rachel's too important to our club. She's our Leader. We wouldn't be anywhere if it wasn't for Rachel. And might I add – she's one of my best friends and I will do anything for her." Said Tina standing up

"I second that" said Quinn

"I third it" added Artie

"Me too" said Mercedes

"Me three" said Matt

"I'm with them" said Kurt

"Don't forget me" said Mike

"I'm with you all" said Santana

"Me too" said Brittany

"I don't normally say this but, Rachel – I'm with them. We're going to win this sing-off. We're going to give it everything we've got." Said Puck.

"I agree with you all. We're going to make sure that Jesse never win's…I guess we just found our assignment for the week."


	3. The Big Surprise

It was Thursday evening and the glee club were exhausted. They had been practising for the sing-off for days on end. Mr Schuester had let them use his apartment as the school shut at five.

There were CD's and coffee cups everywhere and each member was leaning, sitting or relaxing on one of the various sofas.

"I'm exhausted. I don't think we ever worked this hard – even for sectionals." Said Rachel as she sipped another cup of coffee

"I agree – I feel like I have run from one end of the world to another." Added Mercedes just finishing her cup of coffee

"Well – it is for a good reason. There is no way we can let Jesse win. If he does, he gets Rachel and that would mean no nationals, no trophy and I would of lost one of my best friends to that fricking Jerk. After everything I've been through I don't think I could handle that." Said Quinn, trying to hold back the tears.

"Mr Schuester. Mr Schue!" shouted New Directions trying to pull him out of his daydream

"Huh….what…are you alright?" he asked trying not to think about what he was just thinking about.

"We're fine Mr Schue…It's you we're worried about. You have been Daydreaming a lot lately and we're concerned." Said Finn.

"I'm fine…really"

They were interrupted by the opening and slamming of a door which startled all of them.

"Urggh…why does he have to be such an ass!" shouted the distant figure coming from the kitchen.

"What's wrong…?" asked Mr Schue.

Everyone was staring at this beautiful young brunette about the same age as them. She was quite tall and was wearing a red dress and red high heels and looked stunning. She had her hair curled and had a small resemblance to Rachel.

The short silence was soon broken by the brunette

"He completely screwed up the date. First of all he said I looked Nice. Just Nice…I mean if you're gonna compliment a girl…at least make an effort you know. And then we were pulling up outside and he didn't even have the courtesy to walk me to the apartment door. He left me in the lobby and gave me a kiss on the cheek. The cheek. Honestly. I expected something more – not full on lip lock but at least a kiss on the lips would be nice. I swear I don't know why I bother."

"Well…do you like him?" asked Mr Schue. He seemed to know the brunette well and he seemed very concerned

"At first I did, but then when the night went on, I started to doubt it. I just don't want my heart to get broken again. I don't want to go through it all. It's just too much"

Mr Schue stood up and gave a small hug to the petite brunette. She hugged him back. They released the hug a few seconds later. She turned to look at the glee club.

"Sorry, for not introducing myself. I'm Demi – well Demetria but everyone calls me Demi. You must be the New Directions I've heard so much about. You must be Finn and Rachel, Quinn and Noah, Tina and Artie, Mercedes and Kurt – Love the outfit by the way, Santana and Mike and Brittany and Matt"

The glee club were shocked that she knew all their names let alone got every face matched to a name correct.

Mr Schue had a wide eyed expression on his face. He was shocked that she even managed to learn them.

She turned to face Mr Schue

"Yeah – I did my homework. Don't look so surprised." Demi said sarcastically. She continued to talk. "So, you guys rehearsing." She asked. They nodded and she looked down at the cups of coffee scattered around the room. "I see you got you're fair share of coffee. She was about to head into another room when she was stopped by Finn.

"So how do you know Mr Schue." He asked curiously

"Aghh. I was afraid you would ask that." She spun back around to look at them. They were all looking at her.

"Well, in high school Mr Schuester dated a girl named Shelby Smith. When they were 17 they sort of slept together. She turned up to school two weeks later and broke the news to Mr Schue. She told him that she wanted to raise the baby but she didn't want to raise it with him. He said that was okay and he broke up with her 2 days later. She never regretted it. So she did. But she also had another child a year after me. This time she gave the child up to this couple. I never met them or my sister but from what I hear she's awesome. Anyway a few years back my mom started coaching this glee club. I didn't want her too at first but then I agreed. She needed a break. So about 4 weeks ago at Regionals she decided she wanted another child. I knew she couldn't have one so she went looking in local hospitals for newly born babies. She found the most beautiful baby girl by the name of Beth. Aww – she's so cute. I love her to pieces. She told me that the parents were two teenagers and that they wanted her to go to a good home so I suggested we adopt her. Then I come home and she tells me that she will not be coaching vocal adrenaline any more. I didn't have to stay with her. She gave me the option too but she said it would be okay if I wanted to go and live with another relative. I then remembered her talking about my dad so I wanted to go and find him. I tracked him down and I asked him to meet me. He said okay and We met up after Regionals. He never told anyone about me because I thought it would be best that way. So then everything basically goes from there."

The glee club stared at her in disbelief. They were stunned at the story they just heard.

"Um…you're mum wouldn't happen to go by the name of Shelby Corcoran would she?" asked Rachel wondering the possibility

"Um…yeah why?"

"I…I…I think you might just well be my half-sister"

"I'm sorry…what!" Demi said. She turned to Mr Schuester again

"IS THIS TRUE." She asked him almost shouting at him

"Um…well…yes" he said looking guilty as ever

"Why didn't you tell me…it would of made me feel a whole lot better rather than standing here in front of your students looking like an absolute Dimwit."

"I thought it might be a bit awkward for you being as though your sister is my student."

"Um…slightly but it would of made it nice to know that you knew her. I mean – you're my dad. It is nice to know these things. I'm not just a normal seventeen year old you know. Anyway I have to grab my guitar and I'll be out of your way."

"You play guitar" asked puck.

"Yeah – sort of runs in the family."

The conversation was interrupted again by a phone call to her cell.

"Hello"

"Are you drunk?" she asked holding back a snigger

"No – I'll come and get you. There is no way I'm letting you walk home. Who Knows what could happen."

"I'll be there in a minute – just lay off the booze."

"Okay – bye."

She flipped her phone shut and sighed

"Dad – can I borrow your keys. I need to go pick her up."

"Where are your keys?"

"With my car – at the body shop"

"What did you do?"

"I backed it into a pole…by accident. There was this stupid driver who pulled out in front of me in the parking lot so I reversed and I couldn't see the pole and it went smack! But it wasn't my fault."

"Well…as long as you're not hurt. My keys are on the table."

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek

"I'll see you later." She said to everyone in the room

As she left the glee club stared at each other.

"She's our daughters sister" said Puck as he looked at Quinn

"She's My sister too!" Said Rachel, still in shock

"And she's my daughter" said Mr Schuester.

"Mr Schue – where does she go to school?" said Artie blurting it out as a random comment to ease the tension.

"Well…Starting next week she will be coming to ours."

"Is she going to join the glee club?" asked Tina

"I don't know. I mean – it depends. Firstly on whether you want her too and secondly whether she can sing. Even I haven't heard her sing and I live with her!"

"I sure wouldn't mind her in the glee club. I mean did you see her ass." Said Puck. He got glanced from each member of the glee club including Mr Schue.

"Sorry Mr Schue but your daughter's hot! I mean – did you see what she was wearing. She could melt ice."

Quinn slapped Puck on the arm.

"OW!"

"Okay- that's enough talk about Demi. You all better get home before your parents complain at me for keeping you up all night."

And with that everyone went home.


	4. The Forfeit

Friday had come and It was time for the sign-off. They had arrived in the parking lot 15 minutes earlier to get prepared.

"Why, look. The dancing delinquents called New Directions showed up!" shouted Jesse to his other team members

"Of course we showed up! You ain't ever getting my girlfriend"

"Really – well you're going to need something extra special to win. It's not like you have a member on your team that we know, that could do the thing for you."

"how do you know they don't" said Demi emerging from behined them

New Directions jumped as she came out of nowhere. Demi walked over to Jesse who was standing near New Directions.

"Demi – Is that you"

"Yah – who else would it be Jackass."

"Oh – I see we're still on the same page"

"Cut the crap Jesse."

"So I don't even get a hello"

"You don't deserve one"

For everyone except Demi this felt like Déjà vu

"Let's cut to the chase Dimwit. You are going to perform first. New Directions will perform after. Got it"

"Did you just call me a dimwit"

"Yeah – Jackass"

"Bitch"

"Jerkface"

"Liar"

"Cheater"

"Nose Picker"

"Bra Stuffer!"

She gasped

"**YOU DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT!"** she screamed at Jesse and Ran after him – colliding to the ground. She started Slapping him in the face before wrestling with him.

"**BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!"** Screamed Finn

Puck, Finn, Mike, and Matt pulled Demi off of Jesse

Four of the Vocal Adrenanline members by the names of Tiffany, Adrianna, Tazmine and Leanna pulled Jesse away from Demi.

"You just cost New Directions to Forfit. Say goodbye to Rachel!"

"**WHAT!** Jesse, you can't do this."

"Yes I can – I make the rules remember. Everyone else has to follow them."

He pushed her to the ground and walked away. New Directions were looking at her.

"I'm sorry you guys." She said as she got up from the floor.

"**WHATEVER!** Just leave us alone from now on. We could of handled it. Now we are going to lose Rachel! **JUST GO!"** Shouted Puck

She wiped tears off her face before looking at the other members. There were all faces of disappointment and sadness. She got in her car and drove off. She hoped they would forgive her. She just didn't know how. And then she heard it. She heard the song. She knew exactly what to do


	5. Maybe It's Not Too Late

It was Monday at school. Demi walked down the corridor hoping to find at least one of the glee club members. She saw Finn and headed up to him.

**"HEY FINN!"** she shouted from down the hall. He ignored her and walked away. She felt so lonely. She knew nobody and the people she did know were not talking to her. In fact – they made it seen like she didn't exist.

First and Second period was a breeze and Third period was great but then came fourth period. Glee Club. She had been dreading this all day. She made her way to the choir room to be greeted by not so friendly faces. Everyone was sitting down listening to Mr Schuester. She didn't want to be near any of them because they would do nothing but give her dirty looks. She saw there was an empty corner to one side of the room. She couldn't find a spare chair so she sat down on the floor. Everyone looked at her including Mr Schuester. He seemed to be the only one who was not giving her dirty looks.

For the most part of the lesson they had talked about the numbers for regionals. Mr Schuester had performed a mash-up of two songs he liked. She didn't know what they were but she thought her dad did an awesome job of it. She kept on looking at the empty chair where Rachel normally sat. Finn was looking at it the whole way through the song. She knew that he was angry. She looked through her bag to find the sheet music for her song. She stood up. As she did everyone turned their heads round to see her.

"Okay – so I know you are all pretty mad at me but I have something I need to say."

She made her way over to the piano. She placed the sheet music on the stand and put her fingers on the right notes. They were all looking at her. They still had the disgusted looks on their faces but they were intrigued to see what she had prepared. She played the introduction to the song on the Piano and then started to sing.

_Ooooh_

_Here I am_

_Feels like the walls are closing in_

_Once again _

_It's Time to face it and be strong_

_I wanna do the right thing now_

_I know it's up to me somehow _

_I've lost my way_

_If i could take it all back _

_I would now _

_I never meant to let you all down. _

_Now I've got to try _

_To turn it all around _

_And figure out how to fix this_

_I know there's a way so I promise _

_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made _

_Maybe it's not too late _

_Maybe it's not too late__  
_**_  
_**

Her fingers continued to play the piano. Everyone was looking at her still. She continued the song.

_So I'll take a stand _

_Even though it's complicated _

_If I can_

_I'm gonna change the way _

_I've made it _

_I've gotta do the right thing now_

_I know it's up to me somehow _

_I'll find my way_

_If I could take it all back I would now_

_I never meant to let you all down_

_And now I've got to try_

_To turn this all around and_

_Figure out how to fix this_

_I know there's a way so I promise _

_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_

_Maybe it's not too late_

_I'm gonna find the strength_

_To be the one that holds it all together _

_Show you that I'm sorry_

_But I know that we can make it better_

_If I could take it all back I would now _

_I never meant to let you all down_

_And now I've got to try _

_To turn it all around _

_And figure out how to fix this_

_I know there's a way so I promise_

_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_

_Maybe it's not too late_

_I never meant to let you all down_

_And now I've got to try_

_To turn it all around and _

_Figure out how to fix this_

_I know there's a way so I promise_

_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_

_Maybe it's not too late_

_Maybe it's not too late  
_

_Ooooh Yeah  
_

She finished the song and stood up. Tears fell down her cheeks. The whole gell club could do nothing but look at her. She ran out the room tears pouring from her eyes. She found a spot next to a closet and cried. The glee club found her and stood over her.

"I'm sorry I'm such a screw up." She said wiping tears from her eyes

"I'm sorry I screamed at you. It didn't help the situation." Said Puck

"We're sorry we ignored you." Said Quinn

"Look – its okay. I know you probably still hate me for what happened but I am going to figure out a way to fix this on my own. I got you into this mess and I will get you out of it."

"How did you get us into this mess." Said Finn

"You saw what happened in the parking lot on Friday. I let my issues with Jesse get in the way and it cost you your Girlfriend. I never meant for any of this to happen. All I wanted is for Jesse to get the point that I hate him. I thought that since you would be there I could help but then he said about the forfeit. Now I know what you're going to say but I need to do this on my own. I need to clean up the mess I made."

And with that she started work on **Operation Kill-the-Jackass**

**

* * *

**

**A/N - Song:** It's Not Too Late

**Artist:** Demi Lovato

**Album:** Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam

**I didn't intentionally Put the Character and The Song together. It Just Happened. All copywrights to the song go to Disney.**


	6. Explanations

_'I hope you're ready for the time of your life _

_Just look at me I put a gleam in you're eye-'  
_

"Are you listening to me?" asked Finn snapping Demi out of her thoughts.

"No, sorry – I was thinking about the sing-off"

"We were talking about the sing-off. We want to help."

"I told you I don't want any help but since you have been begging me. I need a band and dancers."

"We can totally do that."

"What song are we going to sing?"

"Wait and find out."

Demi exited the room leaving New Directions Puzzled. She sat down and started typing at her computer. She looked up lyrics for the song she had chosen. She found a backing track and burned a CD. She placed it in her backpack along with the lyrics.

She returned back into the room where New Directions were.

"I have the lyrics to the song I'm singing. Mercedes – I need you to learn the highlighted part of the song. I will meet you all in the parking lot in two hours so we can work on the dance."

"Wait – can you even dance?" asked Santana

"Well – if you go and see the film Dance Floor you will know."

"Wait – That's you. You look completely different. In a good way" asked Finn shocked but excitedly

"Well – that's the magic of hair colouring and make-up."

There were giggles from around the room but stopped when Mr Schuester walked in

"Hey – what are you guys doing here?"

"We're just rehearsing for the sing off. I hope you don't mind." Said Finn

"Of course not Finn, just make sure this place stays tidy. Oh, and Demi can you come with me for a second"

"Sure"

She followed him into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Dad"

"You seem to be hanging out with them a lot lately."

"Is that a bad thing"

"No – but I know they're good kids but don't get too attached. When you leave for LA next week you're gonna have to say goodbye to them and it's gonna be tough"

Little did she know that the whole glee club had overheard her conversation. She returned back into the room where they were and looked at them. They all had sad faces.

"You're leaving us" said Artie disappointedly

"Yes – I'm sorry guys. It's just after seeing what I did the other day; I just don't think I should be a part of your lives any more. I don't think I should be near you. It will just screw your lives up and I don't think I could live with that."

"But you can't leave. I'd miss you."

"I'm sorry Artie but think about it this way. If I'm ever in town, I will have someone to visit."

"I guess"

"Don't look so sad. It's not like its forever. I will be back. I'm just taking a Hiatus from everything. No School…No acting…No singing. Just a break in L.A"

"You're so lucky. You live the dream."

"Sometimes I just wish I didn't. This is why I am going to LA. I am coming back in about 2 weeks to pick up the rest of my things. Then I move out there with my home school teacher – who is also my aunt."

"Does that mean you won't come back. Once you have everything of course."

"Yes, probably Artie. Look – I know you may be sad but I mean it's all for the best."

"Is it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is it really for the best. I mean think about it. You're doing this to get away from us but maybe we don't want you to go."

"I know but – I don't have a choice"

"That's not true – everyone has a choice"

"You might but I don't. If the press finds out my life is over. It's Hollywood 101. If the paparazzi catches you on Camera with people that are not celebrities there will be an endless line of stories most of which are made up"

"So you're doing it to protect your reputation."

"Yes"

"Don't"

"I beg your pardon"

"Don't do it. I know what it's like to throw something away to protect your reputation. Believe me – I have done it. I broke up with the one girl I truly loved to find my Inner Rock star and she goes and hooks up with that Jackass. Thankfully I told her I love her and we are now a couple." Said Finn

"I'm guessing the 'she' is Rachel"

"You guess correctly."

"I still don't know – I mean, it's not just about that – I don't want to screw up your lives any more than I already have. I know how to fix this one but in the future I may not be able to and I don't think I could live with myself knowing that I made your lives like that."

"Well – if you do screw up – which you probably won't – we will figure it out together" said Mercedes

"Because we're a family." Said Quinn

"And Family Sticks together." Said Rachel coming through the door.

The glee club were surprised. They didn't expect her to be here after what threat was made by Jesse

"What are you doing here"

"Firstly – like you just said – we're a family. Secondly – I missed my Friends, more importantly my Boyfriend."

Finn smiled. He had missed the sound of her voice.

"Jesse had been with me all the time since the sing-off. It's bugging me so I needed to escape."

"How did you get away from him?"

"He doesn't know I'm here. I said I was going to go see my Grandpa."

"I thought you're Grandpa lived in LA"

"He does but Jesse doesn't know that. I told him that he lived just outside Lima."

"Oh." Finn was looking confused.

Rachel went and sat next to him, her fingers interlocking with his.

"Oh Finn, you should know that Jesse kissed me."

Finn's expression turned into anger. He was about to get up when Rachel stopped him.

"Finn – don't. I slapped him round the face. I then screamed at him. He was startled. I then kicked him where it hurts. He let out a little screech. I then told him i knew some people who could set the football team on him and he practically screamed like a little girl. I found it quite amusing actually."

"What - the part where he was kissing you or the part where he screamed like a girl"

"Where he screamed like a girl."

Finn smiled and looked at the other members of the glee club.

"So um…where were we." Said Demi

"Well…you were telling us why you were moving to LA and we were trying to persuade you not to do it." said Artie

"Yeah – I think we should leave that subject for now. Anyway, Back to operation Kill-The-Jackass. Let's go to the parking lot so we can rehearse the dance."

Everyone agreed. They followed Demi out the door, getting ready for the biggest challenge yet.


	7. The Final Showdown

They arrived in the parking lot only to find the Jackass and his crew there

"Oh Look – Here come the dancing delinquents"

Rachel stepped out infront of them

"Rachel – what the hell are you doing here. You said you would be in LA"

"Yeah, well, its called lying Jesse. Which is something you're good at. That and Manipulation."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"We came to reherse."

"With you Demi – I don't think they would need to rehearse much."

"Okay – enough with the flattery. We might aswell just start the sing-off now."

Demi and Jesse walked closer to each other until they were head to head.

"It's On"

"Oh – it's on"

The music started to play and New Directions could do nothing but stare at her. She then started to sing

_**(Demi Smith)**_

_I hope your ready for the time of your life_

_Just look at me I put a gleam in you're eye_

_Buckle up we're gonna take you for a ride_

_**(Mercedes)**_

_Let's go we got you going good in a vibe_

_Everybody put your hands to the sky_

_Buckle up we're gonna take you take you high_

_**(New Directions)**_

_Show me, show me, show me, show me _

_Show what you got_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on _

_Ready on not_

_La la, la la, la la_

_Let me see how you rock _

_It's on, it's on it's on_

_Get Crazy, crazy, crazy _

_Take it over the top_

_Cause we, cause we, cause when we rock, we let it rock_

_Rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it, dance till we drop _

_It's on, it's on, it's on_

_**(Tiffany)**_

_ShowStoppin when we step in the place_

_Before it's done, you're gonna beg me to stay_

_Get on board, come on lets ride the wave_

_**(Demi Smith)**_

_Lets go, lets go, we just do what we do_

_Watch me break and pop, I'll blast it for you_

_You wanna rock like us, 'cause we never second place_

_**(Vocal Adrenaline)**_

_Show me, show me, show me, show me _

_Show what you got_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on _

_Ready on not_

_La la, la la, la la_

_Let me see how you rock _

_It's on, it's on it's on_

_Get Crazy, crazy, crazy _

_Take it over the top_

_Cause we, cause we, cause when we rock, we let it rock_

_Rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it, dance till we drop _

_It's on, it's on, it's on_

_**(New Directions)**_

_Show me, show me, show me, show me _

_Show what you got_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on _

_Ready on not_

_La la, la la, la la_

_Let me see how you rock _

_It's on, it's on it's on_

_Get Crazy, crazy, crazy _

_Take it over the top_

_Cause we, cause we, cause when we rock, we let it rock_

_Rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it, dance till we drop _

_It's on, it's on, it's on_

_**(Vocal Adrenaline)**_

_Its On, Its On, Its On _

_**(New Directions)**_

_(Show Me) It's On, It's On, It's On_

_**(ALL)**_

_ITS ON!_

"You're good Smith"

"You too Jackass"

"So who wins?"

**"THEY DO"** said Shelby Corcoran walking across the parking lot

**"WHAT! THAT'S OBSURD! WE PRACTISED FOR DAYS"**

"Yes, Jesse – but frankly New Directions and Demi Smith are a whole lot better at creating a routine on the spot"

**"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!"**

"Well – it's the truth and that's something you haven't been telling a lot of lately is it?"

"Yeah – well Rachel Lied to Finn about sleeping with me."

"Finn already knows Jackass" said Demi. "Now leave us alone or I will set Five of my bodyguards on you!"

"**_ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh_**" Jesse screamed as he ran away in fear. The rest of Vocal Adrenaline followed him. Shelby however didn't but left in the opposite direction.

There was laughter from everyone in New Directions

"Rach, I can see what you mean about him screaming like a girl. It is definitely amusing." Said Finn

Demi turned to look at New Directions.

"I think I'm gonna stay. I have my Whole life to take a Hiatus in LA. However I don't have my whole life to hang with the best Glee club ever!"

They all smiled

"You guys are amazing. How did you pick up the routine so quickly?"

"We were supposed to rehearse a song in the auditorium and we saw you practising. We video taped it and we learnt it for you." Said Quinn

"Thank you guys."

She gestured them to come over into a group hug. To her surprise they actually did.

"So you're not leaving?"

"No Artie – I'm staying right here, where I know my home will always be"

And with that they all headed off happily together back to Mr Schue's house.

* * *

**Song:** Its On

**Artist:** Cast Of Camp Rock 2

**Album:** Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam

**All lyrics belong to disney. **

(I edited the lyrics so there was no rapping in it)

**BTW - Tiffany is a Fake Member of Vocal Adrenaline. **


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey Everyone! This isn't Really A Story but its more of a shout out!

For All Of You Gleeks Out There Who Have Twitter follow:

dedicated_gleek

Thanks xx A


End file.
